Je ne suis né qu'hier
by Hiruan
Summary: Et si Wanda avait pu assister au dernier moment d'Ultron avec Vision, qu'aurait elle fait ? quel aurait été l'influence sur sa relation avec Vision ? Petit OS sur la fin d'Ultron et le sauvetage de Wanda par Vision /J'ai fait quelques changements/ !


_Me voilà de retour pour une fic sur les vengeurs et plus particulièrement sur Wanda et Vision n'ayant pas lu les comics et mon savoir s'arrêtant au film et aux pages wiki des personnages (tout de même je fais un minimum de recherche) j'ai pris quelques libertés sur les pouvoirs de Wanda qui sont quand même très mysterieux dans les films._

 _J'ai aussi pris quelques libertés sur la "fin" d'Ultron dans Avengers pour rendre ça plus "poétique" si poétique est le mot approprié ..._

 _D'ailleurs, oui je sais je suis déjà sur une fic **Super Laser Game** mais j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose de plus "triste" du coup voilà._

* * *

 ** _Je ne suis né qu'hier ..._**

« Nous sommes en direct de la Sokovie où une menace extérieur a été signalé, nous savons que les Avengers essayent en ce moment de sauver le plus d'individus possible ainsi que de réduire les dégâts au maximum mais à quel prix ?

En effet comme vous pouvez le voir une partie de la ville est entrain de flotter dans les airs ?

Nous ne pouvons qu'assister à cette tragique situation. »

Telle était les nouvelles à travers le monde entier, le monde assistait encore a une invasion crée cette fois ci par les vengeurs eux mêmes, chaque chaîne essayait d'avoir des images inédites, celle ci étant rare vu la gravite de la situation après tout une partie de la Sokovie volait au dessus de leurs têtes et seul un journaliste fou et suicidaire serait rester juste en dessous du futur cratère.

« Oh mon dieu ! L'île tombe ! »

Chacun pouvait assisté à la descente de cette assemblement d'immeubles, de ruine.

Une bonne partie des citoyens qui vivaient ici avaient réussi à échapper à cette mort mais pas tous, les Avengers quand à eux étaient presque tous indemnes ce qui rassura la sorcière rouge celle ci regardait les gravas qui tournaient autour d'elle.

Elle avait réussi à former un petit bouclier autour d'elle qui la protégerait des ravages causés par Ultron, après tout elle pourrait avoir une chance de survivre à une chute de plusieurs kilomètres dans une eau glacée ou une terre bien ferme où elle rejoindrai Pietro c'était ses seules options...

« Pietro, murmura-t-elle, elle baissa la tête comme honteuse et commença à pleurer, je suis désolée ... »

Elle releva la tête pour pouvoir revoir le soleil au moins une dernière fois, avoir un dernier paysage en tête et elle vit son paysage teinté de corps, de cadavres volant autour du soleil au milieu des débris, elle sentait la mort qui approchait et ouvrit la bouche comme un dernier espoir :

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Cette dernière prière ne semblait pas avoir été entendu par l'univers, seul le silence et le bruit de la destruction lui répondit, elle ferma les yeux se résignant à son sort...

Dans les ruines une autre personne était présente l'androïde vagabondait entre les ruines à la recherche de survivant potentiel il n'avait trouvé que des cadavres et les restes de certaines personnes, même s'il n'était pas naturellement dôté d'empathie ou de sentiment en général cette destruction le rendait triste, il était censé faire partie de l'origine de cette destruction il était censé créer cette destruction et annihiler les humains, si son corps n'avait pas été récupéré par les Avengers, il aurait été Ultron, son entité, il, n'aurait pas exister, cela l'attristait et il ressentit pour la première fois plusieurs émotions fortes : la tristesse, la joie, l'inquiétude...

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il se rendit compte de sa fragilité, que son existence était une succession d'événements aléatoires, son futur dépendait donc du hasard...

Il ne put pensé à son existence plus longtemps car il vit au loin un enfant qui semblait assommé et coincé entre des gravas il respirait.

Il se précipita vers l'enfant, le décoinça rapidement et vérifia s'il était en vie, il respirait doucement mais respirait.

En relevant la tête il l'a vit, elle semblait dans une transe à regarder le ciel, elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, il vola doucement et l'attrapa, la destruction autour d'eux semblait s'être arrêté et l'enfant volait doucement vers elle, il l'attrapa telle une princesse, l'enfant sur elle, il était allongé sur elle comme si une mère et son nouveau né, on aurait dit qu'il dormait paisiblement, sa respiration douce était plus régulière.

Toujours en transe regardant le ciel, les yeux mi clos elle murmura de toutes ses forces : « Je ne veux pas mourir... »

La destruction s'accéléra d'un coup comme si la sorcière retenait la chute en attendant d'être sauvée.

Vision évita avec facilité les gravas et réussit à sortir de cette ville en ruine, il vit une foret et s'y posa, déposant l'enfant et Wanda aux cotés d'un arbre.

Il avait vu avant de se déposer une carcasse marchant difficilement à quelques mètres d'ici.

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir la sorcière rouge et cet enfant adossés à l'arbre et quelque chose le frappa comme lorsqu'il était dans cette ville lorsqu'il contemplait Wanda, dans toute sa splendeur il avait vu une beauté dans cette destruction et il la revoyait maintenant loin du chaos, un sentiment le réchauffa, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis ne savant pas quoi faire, il disparut...

Il se posa délicatement contemplant ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, et essaya de déchiffrer ce qu'il restait d'Ultron :

« Tu as peur … déclara-t-il doucement, la carcasse d'Ultron répondit difficilement

-De toi ? Répondit-il d'une voix mécanique

-De la mort, tu es le dernier … une pointe de tristesse naquit dans sa voix, après tout il était « lui »

-C'est toi qui devais être le dernier, Stark voulait un sauveur et il s'est contenté d'un esclave.

-Je suppose que nous l'avons déçu toi et moi.

-C'est fort probable. Ultron avait l'air déçu … Après tout sa vision du monde était différente et il était condamné à mourir pour cela...

-Les humains sont étranges ils pensent que l'ordre et le chaos sont des principes opposés et ils veulent contrôlés ce qui ne peut pas l'être mais leurs échecs sont bienveillants et ça t'as échappé ?

-Ils sont condamnés. Soupira Ultron, après tout on est tous destinés à une fin inéluctable.

-Oui mais aucune chose n'est magnifique parce qu'elle est éternelle, il se tourna vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Wanda et ce jeune enfant, instinctivement, comme si son corps avait sa propre volonté, il pesa ses mots avant de déclarer c'est un privilège d'être parmi eux.

-Tu es d'une insoutenable naïveté. Il semblait sourire, il savait sa fin proche et la naïveté de sa vision le perdrait un jour et il le savait. Sa naïveté causera sa perte.

-En fait je suis seulement né hier. »

Il allait apprendre de ce monde, ce monde où il est né durant une période de guerre, apprendre les bons et les mauvais côtés des humains, il allait vivre, mais pour cela il devait le tuer, Ultron ne peut subsister dans ce monde, et il semblait l'avoir accepter prêt à recevoir son châtiment, prêt pour sa punition.

Cette dernière volonté allait être exaucer par lui sa moitié il arma sa gemme mais avant de pouvoir tirer, Ultron fut aspiré en son épicentre, comme prit par une trou noir, on pouvait voir son expression malgré qu'il soit un robot, il se tordait de douleur avant de disparaître de l'existence, il ne restait plus rien de lui et cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes.

Vision effrayé par ce pouvoir se retourna vers sa source il vit Wanda avec des yeux d'un rouge vif main tendu où était Ultron, une expression de rage intense sur son visage, une toute autre personne avait pris la place de cette femme qui était dans les décombres d'une ville, une personne faite de rage pure ainsi que de regret...

Elle se tourna vers Vision et y vit de la peur une peur qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant sur de nombreux visages, suivit de messages de haine d'insulte ou tout simplement d'une fuite, la seule personne qui osait l'approcher lorsqu'elle était dans cet état était Pietro, son Pietro, son frère...

Elle baissa la tête en pensant à son frère décédé, elle attendait les réactions normales de Vision qui ne vinrent pas.

Pas d'insulte, pas de bruit indiquant sa fuite, rien …

Surprise elle releva la tête pour voir qu'il s'était rapproché et était à quelques centimètres d'elle, la peur avait fait place à la sympathie à l'inquiétude, aucune émotion négative n'émanait de lui.

Elle s'approcha les yeux larmoyants, elle avait trouvé une autre personne qui ne la fuyait pas pour ce qu'elle était, instinctivement elle se rapprocha de son camarade et l'enlaça, tout en pleurant.

Elle se lâcha, pleurant la mort de son frère, la mort des nombreux innocents, pleurant son incapacité à sauver ses personnes, son incapacité à contrôler son pouvoir, elle pleura encore et encore dans les bras de Vision.

Celui ci n'avait tout d'abord pas compris son geste et sentait ses larmes sur son torse, il ne savait pas quoi faire et était impuissant, il ne savait quel comportement adopté.

Puis naturellement ses mains ont entouré le dos de Wanda, sa présence réconfortante, calma un peu la sorcière.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Wanda ne puisse plus pleurer, épuisée d'avoir utilisé autant de pouvoir elle rassembla ses dernières forces, releva la tête et remercia Vision avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras.

Il l'a pris délicatement et récupéra la petite fille qui dormait encore paisiblement contre l'arbre malgré ses jambes ensanglantés, elle ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur, il récupéra les victimes de cette catastrophe et partit à la recherche de l'hôpital le plus proche.

En volant l'enfant se réveilla sur le torse de Wanda, encore endormi et ne faisant pas attention à la douleur elle regarda Vision qui déclara d'une voix paternelle :

« Tout ira bien »

* * *

 _Voilà donc la fin de cet OS il me tenait vraiment à cœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plus si une petite suite vous intéresse faite le moi savoir._

 _Si j'écris un jour une petite suite il se concentrera sur ce jeune enfant mais je ne garantit pas quelque chose de joyeux :)_

 ** _Au plaisir de vous revoir pour de nouvelles histoires_**

 _ **Hiruan**_


End file.
